Milkowska, Miroslawa
Programowanie w logice * Proszę wziąć pod uwagę następujący fakt: status przedmiotu "Programowanie w logice" zmienił się w pewnym momencie z przedmiotu obowiązkowego na przedmiot obieralny stały; wiele z poniższych komentarzy jest napisane przez osoby które zostały niejako zmuszone do nauki programowania w logice. Będąc świeżo po kursie z PwL (semestr 2011 zima) uważam że wiele z nich jest obecnie nieprawdziwych, być może kiedyś było inaczej. * Mi przedmiot przypadł do gustu. Jeśli na początku zrozumie się elementarne zasady rządzące pwl, wszystko przychodzi całkiem łatwo. Do pewnego stopnia prawdą jest, że p Miłkowska lubi postawić na swoim, promuje swoje rozwiązania. Ćwiczenia i wykłady czasem się przeciągają - jeśli ma to miejsce, to najczęściej w wyniku pytań studentów, na które prowadząca odpowiada czasem aż za obszernie, rzeką słów. To jednak jest cechą wielu prowadzących (i studentów) na naszym wydziale. * Współdzieli pokój z Arturem Zarodą * Zero talentu pedagogicznego, mysli, ze obowiazek obecnosci zalatwi sprawe. Nie probuje zrozumiec watpliwosci uczniow. Popelnia bledy, do ktorych nie umie sie przyznac. Robi debilne egzaminy, ktore sprowadzaja sie do odpalania jakis algorytmow i podawania wynikow, bo na slowo uzasadnienia juz nie ma czasu. Nie szanuje studentow. Raczej jest malo lotna, cos tam z tego prologa kojarzy, ale nie potrafi skupic sie na jego zaletach - zamiast tego koncentruje sie na przykladach ktore az prosza sie o inne podejscie (imperatywne po prostu czy tez funkcyjne np). Robi kolosy w czasie, kiedy mam WF. Kaze cwiczeniowcom sprawdzac obecnosci, ale na szczescie co bardziej kumaci skrycie sie przed tym migaja. * Wykład niezbyt ścisły, a egzamin wprost przeciwnie * Konsultacje wporządku * Ćwiczenia dość dobre, nie ma ani nudy, ani zbytniego pośpiechu * Ścisła aż do bólu. Ma dużą wiedzę, dobrze dobiera zadania na ćwiczeniach. Wymaga. Polecam jako prowadzącą ćwiczenia. Niestety ma kilka bardzo poważnych wad. Przede wszystkim nie potrafi przyznać się do własnych błędów - na egzaminie zdarzają się nieścisłości w zadaniach, głównie wynikające ze specyfiki języka polskiego. Na takim przedmiocie jak logika osoba przygotowująca egzamin powinna się bardziej przyłożyć. Po drugie uważam, że p.Miłkowska nie szanuje studentów. Przerywanie w pół zdania, sprawianie wrażenia, że uważa rozmówcę za półgłówka, brak prób zrozumienia drugiej strony. Czasami wygląda to tak "być może ma pan rację, ale to nie jest tak jak ja myślę, więc niech pan zamilknie". Parę razy się zirytowałem - posługuję się dość biegle językiem logiki, lecz odczuwałem niekiedy, że jestem zupełnie nie rozumiany. Może p.Miłkowska podchodzi do ćwiczeń ze zbyt dużą rutyną, skupiając się tylko na "słowach-kluczach", które pasują jej do zadawanego pytania. * Fajnie odpowiada dowcipy * Jest tylko jeden tok rozumowania - jej, a ćwiczenia często przeradzają się w teleturniej z cyklu: "zgadnij co ma na myśli prowadząca". * Zgadzam się, nie szanuje studentów co niekiedy prowadzi do śmiesznych sytuacji, np.: Zadanie zrobić z multizbioru zbiór. Ktoś rzuca hasło: " posortuj i wyrzuć duplikaty" Pani M. wyśmiewa delikwenta i tłumaczy że studenci zupełnie nie potrafią się zabierać do takich prostych zadań i że tu jest prościutkie liniowe rozwiązanie. "Może kwadratowe?"- pyta ktoś z sali. "Nie, nie - liniowo, bardzo łatwo"- idzie w zaparte Miłkowska. Przez pół godziny nik nic nie umie wymyślić ("może jednak jesteśmy tępi?"-myślą co bardziej łatwowierni) ku szyderczej uciesze pani Mirki. W końcu bierze jakiegoś studenta i dyktuje mu kod - dwie pętle jedna w drugiej i zdumiona tłumaczy że to takie łatwe a nikt nie wymyślił. Na sugestię z sali, że to jednak kwadratowo działa, stwierdza: "Tak, faktycznie." I przechodzi do następnego zadania dość zaskoczona nagłym wybuchem wesołości na sali. [ 2 pętle jedna po drugiej? To na pewno ćwieczenia z prologa? Odp: nie, to ćwiczenia z programowania w logice. Na początkowych 2-3 ćwiczeniach nie było prologa tylko takie dziwne coś gdzie są pętle się to coś chyba nazywa i faktycznie jest na początkowych kilku zajęciach. W moim roczniku już wiedziała, że to działa kwadratowo :> ] * Nie potrafi dobrze prowadzic cwiczen. Sposobem na to zeby sprawic wrazenie ze jest scisla jest to, ze czepia sie kazdego zdania wypowiadanego przez studentow. Wprowadza chaos na cwiczeniach, cofajac wypowiedzi uczestnikow np. 2 zdania wstecz i wiercac w nich przyslowiowa dziure. Moze samo analizowanie jest ok, ale nie w taki sposob, by zaklocac spojnosc calosci wypowiedzi lub by celowo analizowac wypowiedzi z ktorych dana osoba sie wycofala. Czy to jest dobry sposob, zeby ulatwic zrozumienie tematu? Moim zdaniem to wprowadza jedynie watpliwosci i niejasnosci. Nie mowiac o tym, ze sama majac bardzo szybki sposob mowienia, popelnia rownie duzo niescislosci. Tylko, ze ciezko je tak od razu wychwycic bo szybko mowi. Wszystko to razem wziete powoduje, ze jej metody dydaktyczne sa malo skuteczne. A poza tym, to nie zna jezyka polskiego, ze zacytuje 'Ktore rozwiazanie jest najoptymalniejsze ?' ;) * Ścisła ścisła, ale moim zdaniem wiele rzeczy można by wytłumaczyć prościej niż ona to robi. * Mało wymaga od siebie, za to dużo od innych. * Dno i wodorosty. Omijać, omijać i jeszcze raz omijać. Przeciąga wykłady, robi debilne kolokwia i egzaminy. I ogólnie ma studentów w głębokim poważaniu. * Jest połowa semestru a ja uwierzyłem we wszystkie umieszczone powyżej opinie. Nie szanuje studentów, przerywa im w pół zdania, czepia się nieistotnych pomyłek i je wyszydza nie zwracając uwagi na meritum wypowiedzi. Ma jakoś niesłychanie rozdmuchane ego, jak ktoś jej na coś zwraca uwagę to zawsze jej zdanie musi być ostatnie, choćby to już prowadziło to kompletnych śmieszności w stylu: pan tak nie powiedział jak pan teraz mówi, pan powiedział tak tak i tak i to jest źle, ha ha ha. Chyba zna się na tym prologu, ale jeśli nawet tak jest to umie wyłącznie opowiedzieć to co ma do opowiedzenia. Akceptuję wyłącznie jedno, własne rozwiązanie, chyba nigdy nie doprowadziliśmy do końca żadnego innego proponowanego. Można siedzieć i notować i nawet coś się z tego wyniesie, ale jak ktoś chce wynieść więcej bo np go to interesuje to polecam innych prowadzących, szczególnie Jakuba Radoszewskiego. W zeszłym roku studenci pisali podanie o zrewidowanie treści przedmiotu i zasad prowadzenia przez władze wydziału, mnóstwo ludzi się pod nim podpisało ale nic to nie dało. Na szczęście dla nowych roczników Prolog z nią przestaje być obowiązkowy. po wszystkim: na egzaminie i pod koniec semestru zachowywała się jakoś bardziej po ludzku, mógłbym nawet powiedzieć, że całkiem sympatycznie. Poza tym dała bardzo litościwe progi. Ogólnej oceny jednak nie zmieniam * Dokłada wszelkich starań, aby udowodnić, że nie jest w stanie nauczyć Prologu i odniosła w tym zakresie niezaprzeczalny sukces. Świadczy o tym odsetek ludzi nie zdających u niej egzaminu. Jej sposób prowadzenia przedmiotu to nic innego jak szykany wobec studentów z wykorzystaniem Prologu. To jest w ogóle fenomen na skalę światową, że tacy ludzie są w dużych ilościach dopuszczani do procesu dydaktycznego.Czy oni się nawzajem zarażają wrogością do studentów? Taka mentalność to jedna z przyczyn zatrważająco niskiej innowacyjności w Polsce. * Ja bym chciał tylko wiedzieć, jaki jest cel takiego egzaminu jak ten z 31 stycznia, i takiego materiału jak ten którego się uczymy. Czy nie wystarczyłoby, żebyśmy umieli rozwiązać 2 zadania programistyczne, umieli uzgodnić 2 termy, rozpisać sld-drzewo i rozumieli jak działa odcięcie? Czy cała ta teoria jest niezbędna, żeby zaliczyć egzamin na ocenę 3? Moja prywatna ocena tego przedmiotu sprowadza się do tego, że 2 życiowych nieudaczników, którzy posiedli tajemną wiedzę stara się maksymalnie zgnoić studentów. Miłkowska często zasłania się tym, że chce żebyśmy byli "porządnymi programistami", tymczasem wygląda na to, że sama potrafi jedynie konstruować akademickie wydumane problemy i dzielnie sobie z nimi radzić (jak w socjalizmie). Nie wiem czy wiecie, ale prologa na świecie głównie stosuje się w celach opisu sztucznych inteligencji / baz wiedzy. Czy na labie albo ćwiczeniach ktokolwiek z was zetknął się z z tymi zagadnieniami? Nie, ale za to świetnie potrafimy wykorzystać zjawisko occur-check i inne właściwosci niezaimplementowanego języka programowania, jakim jest "czysty prolog". * Zgadzam się z przedmówcą. Gdyby Programowanie w logice miało np. taki program http://www.cs.ccsu.edu/~markov/ccsu_courses/aiprograms/, to byłoby fajnie... * Masakryczny egzamin: 4 godziny, kilkanaście pytań testowych z punktami ujemnymi za błędne odpowiedzi i haczykami + 2 zadania programistyczne (niekoniecznie łatwe); a żeby nie było za wesoło - w tym roku odbył się w sobotę o 15.00 :) Potem czuć, jak mózg wypływa uszami :) * Nie mogę się doczekać wtorkowego egzaminu (na szczęście zdałem już). Zapewne wieczorem pojawi się tu kolejne uzasadnione wiadro pomyj na panią doktor "studencie jesteś zerem jeśli nie umiesz programować w czystym prologu". Soon-to-be-living-rest-of-her-life-in-agonizing-prolog. * Jestem po Programowaniu w Logice jako przedmiocie fakultatywnym (zresztą nieźle zdanym w I terminie). Nie wiem, czy coś to zmieniło (to znaczy fakt, że na przedmiot chodziło z 5x mniej ludzi niż dotychczas), ale mi się te zajęcia bardzo podobały. Fakt, proste nie były, na wykładzie, ćwiczeniach i labie trzeba było się skupić i skoncentrować, aby wszystko zrozumieć i nadążyć. Kolokwium i egzamin również do prostych nie należały, ale bynajmniej nie były nie do zrobienia, jeśli tylko zrozumiało się materiał. Co do ludzi narzekających na "czysty Prolog", to te zajęcia (przynajmniej wykład i ćwiczenia) przecież mają taki charakter półteoretyczny, z różnymi dzikimi konstrukcjami typu baza Herbranda i górne potęgi operatora Tp (i mnie przynajmniej to rozkminianie się podobało, jeśli ktoś na to narzeka, to na taką Semantykę i Weryfikację Programów powinien tym bardziej), poza tym istnieje pracowania programowania w Prologu, która skupia się na praktycznych wykorzystaniach tego języka programowania. Na labie PLO zresztą również były rzeczy bardziej praktyczne, mimo, że nie były wykorzystywane mechanizmy stricte prologowe. Więc nie bardzo rozumiem te jęki. Programowanie współbieżne * Układa niezrozumiałe zadania na kolokwia i egzaminy * Mam dość mieszane uczucia. Z jednej strony przerabia na ćwiczeniach dokładnie wszystkie zadania po kolei, ale z drugiej - mam wrażenie, że nie słucha co się do niej mówi. Potrafi przerwać w pół zdania i stwierdzić 'nie, pan nie zrozumiał zadania' i kazać usiąść. Sympatyczna, ale raczej nie pójdę znów do niej na ćwiczenia. * typ osoby, która z uśmiechem na ustach wbije Ci drzazgę pod paznokciem. * Ćwiczenia konkretne, jeśli się na nie chodzi, to jest się dobrze przygotowanym do kolokwiów / egzaminu. * Mi się podobało - choć czasem dokładność omawiania zadań była wręcz upierdliwa :) Warto jednak posłuchać uwag w stylu "jak nie pisać kolosa/egzama"... no i atmosfera jest naprawdę fajna ;] * Mam wątpliwości czy dobrze przygotowuje do egzaminów i kolosów. Za moich czasów było 5 piątek z PW i wszystkie dostali studenci Engela... * Wyśmiewa pomysły studentów. Nie traktuje ich poważnie. Sądzi, że zna jedyne dobre rozwiązanie. Nie potrafi przekazać treści przedmiotu. Ponadto jest osobą dość stesującą przez nerwową osobowość. Zdarza się, że nie akceptuje poprawnych rozwiazań, gdyż "nie kompilują się jej w głowie" (choć komputer zaakceptował kod). Potrafi bardzo zniechęcić studenta do przedmiotu. * Potwierdzam, pewnego razu na ćwiczeniach wyśmiała pomysł mojego kolegi i sprawiła mu wielką przykrość. Bardzo zniechęciła go do przedmiotu. JPP * Godna polecenia! Totalnie nie rozumiem skąd tyle jadu powyżej, może nie miałem do czynienia z egzaminami u tej Pani, ale laby z JPP to chyba pierwsze na które chodzę z chęcią i bez poczucia, że marnuję czas. Daje mnóstwo przydatnych wskazówek, pokazuje krok po kroku jak wykonać zadania, konkretna (nie lubi owijania w bawełnę) i widać po niej, że ma misję nauczenia nas czegoś. Można jej zadawać dowolnie głupie pytania i stara się zawsze na nie odpowiedzieć rzeczowo i na temat (i tylko tak). Mam naprawdę bardzo pozytywne odczucia co do tych laboratoriów. * Chodzę również do niej na zajęcia w semestrze letnim 2011/2012 i w całości zgadzam się z powyższą opinią! * Sugerując się powyższymi opiniami, zapisałem się do p. Miłkowskiej na zajęcia. Parę spostrzeżeń: 1. Sprawdza obecność! (kto na 3. roku chodzi na zajęcia?!). 2. CAŁY czas mówi. Nie da się skupić i pomyśleć nad tym dlaczego program nie działa, bo cały czas jedzie z nowym materiałem. Na okrągło. Bez przerwy. Niczym śruba wwierca się w mózg i nie chce z niego wyjść. 3. Próbując wytłumaczyć mniej ogarniętym studentom co jest nie tak w ich programach, w kółko zadaje pytania z wyrzutem np. "No co należy podać tej funkcji?!", przez co wprowadza coraz więcej zamętu. W dodatku spytanie się jak poprawić gramatykę na jednoznaczną, tak żeby się sparsowało, powoduje odpowiedź (i to z jakim wyrzutem!), że "ta gramatyka jest niepoprawna". Bez zobaczenia gramatyki. Bez wysłuchania pomysłu. Jedyny plus jest taki, że jak się samemu wymyśli to jest więcej satysfakcji... WPF ćwiczenia * W porządku. Do 90% zadań rozwiązywanych na ćwiczeniach zapisaliśmy kod programu na tablicy. Większość z niego można przepisać do komputera i powinien działać bez większych poprawek. * Bardzo merytoryczna i konkretna. Umie dobrze wyjaśnić problemy. Zależy jej by każdy ze studentów rozumiał co się dzieje na tablicy. Polecam * Sprawdza pocztę w emacsie. Boję się jej.bardzo zniechęcić studenta do przedmiotu.